La nouvelle lune n'est pas la fin
by Dark Roz
Summary: Cadeau/Trophée pour Clairehime. Des vacances en Alaska censées éloigner Harry de la folie de son monde. Une rencontre qui va tout changer. Et la preuve que l'amour ne va pas souvent de pair avec la raison...


**Blabla de moi : **_Coucou tout le monde ! Ma dernière fic postée remonte au 31 décembre alors… Bonne Année 2012 ! *mieux vaut tard que jamais* -_-'_

**Disclaimer : **_Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre (ah bon ?), donc seul le scénario de cet OS est à mouah ^^'_

**Avertissements : **Lemon, slash & yaoi (le menu habituel, quoi ! ^^ ) **Rating M **vraiment justifié donc, vous en aurez pour vos hormones ! :P

_Ce One Shot est un __**cadeau pour **_**Clairehime**_, une des gagnantes du défi de _« L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple »._ C'est elle qui a choisi ce pairing vraiment peu courant, et je l'en remercie car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire dessus. J'espère que ça te plaira ! =D_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>La nouvelle lune n'est pas la fin<strong>

Harry trépignait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il partait en vacances à l'étranger ! Tout ça grâce à Draco Malfoy, qui avait demandé à Ron de l'accompagner lors de son voyage en Alaska, en visite chez de la famille. Et bien sûr, notre rouquin préféré avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis.

Oh, ce n'avait pas été facile de convaincre le blond d'accepter leur venue. Mais Ron avait… su utiliser les bons arguments ! Enfin par-là, j'entends « _passer toute la nuit dans un lit à lui faire émettre toutes sortes de gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à le supplier et accepte »_. Mais ça, Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il avait déjà mis pas mal de temps pour accepter leur relation – et avait même fini par apprécier Draco – alors ce n'était pas le moment de le traumatiser avec ce genre d'image…

Pas qu'il ait un quelconque problème avec l'homosexualité, non… D'ailleurs, lui-même était gay. Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il avait réalisé que, lorsqu'il regardait avec envie Ginny et Dean se rouler des pelles, ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il jalousait mais bien la belle rouquine. Il faut dire que Dean était vraiment craquant.

Ses doutes sur sa sexualité s'étaient confirmés lorsque, par hasard, il avait croisé Olivier Dubois sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'ex-capitaine de Gryffondor lui avait proposé un verre et, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans un lit à faire bien des choses que n'auraient pas fait de simples anciens coéquipiers de Quidditch. Ça avait été la première fois d'Harry, et même si cette relation n'avait abouti à rien, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait trouvé ça tellement… Gryffondorien. D'ailleurs, ses pauvres draps n'y avaient pas survécu !

Harry sourit à ce souvenir avant de soupirer de mélancolie. Lui, on le voyait juste comme « Potter le Sauveur », pas « Harry, le jeune homme célibataire ». À part ses amis, bien sûr, mais aucun n'était envisageable comme petit-ami. Il était encore plus triste d'être seul depuis que son meilleur ami et son ancien ennemi fricotaient sous ses yeux en permanence. Et dire que même Hermione n'était plus célibataire ! La jeune fille avait jeté son dévolu sur ce cher Remus Lupin - sans doute le seul homme suffisamment patient pour la supporter au quotidien. Mais eux aussi filaient le parfait amour, contrairement à lui... Le brun soupira une dernière fois avant de se ressaisir. _Demain, ils partaient en vacances, loin du monde sorcier, de Londres et de sa célébrité. Une bonne occasion de se changer les idées !_

* * *

><p>Nos quatre voyageurs, qui avaient pris un portoloin, atterrirent sans douceur dans un jardin enneigé.<p>

« Brrr, t'aurais pu me dire qu'il ferait aussi froid », frissonna Ron en se blottissant contre son petit-ami.

« Nous sommes en Alaska, Ronald », fit remarquer Hermione. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à une station balnéaire. »

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue, rayonnant de maturité, tandis que tous se relevaient et enlevaient la neige sur leur manteau.

« Comment elles font tes cousines, pour vivre ici ? », le questionna Harry. « Elles doivent se les geler ! »

« Elles n'ont pas de problème particulier avec le froid… »

Le sourire du blond laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas tout dit sur le sujet, laissant les trois Gryffondors perplexes. Quand Ron décida qu'il s'était suffisamment collé à Draco pour son propre bien, il se retourna et…

« Whoua ! Mais ils sont vraiment tous friqués, dans ta famille… »

Devant eux se tenait une immense villa en bois et en pierre dotée d'immenses baies vitrées, que personne n'avait vue en arrivant. Il faut dire qu'ils semblaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, et la maison donnait l'impression d'appartenir au décor.

« Vous voilà enfin ! », s'écria une voix mélodieuse alors qu'une jeune femme blonde apparut devant eux. Oui, apparut. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue arriver, et la seconde d'après elle était là.

« Bonjour, je suis Tanya », se présenta-t-elle avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Elle les enlaça tour à tour, telle une fusée. « Quel plaisir de te revoir, Draco ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Oh tu sais, on traverse l'océan en un clin d'œil de nos jours », plaisanta Draco en désignant l'arrosoir qui gisait dans la cour et qui leur avait servi de portoloin.

« Vous les sorciers, vous m'épaterez toujours », sourit-elle. « Venez, je vais vous faire visiter », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des trois autres.

Et aussi vite qu'elle avait débarqué, elle se retrouva derrière la baie vitrée. Surpris, mais pas très enjoués à l'idée de rester dehors à une température pareille, ils passèrent une porte qui donnait sur un salon décoré avec goût.

« Il vous en faut du temps », se moqua gentiment Tanya.

« On est peut-être des sorciers, mais on est humains nous », lui rappela le jeune Malfoy.

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu poser la moindre question, quatre autres personnes à l'étrange ressemblance étaient _apparues._

« Je vous présente mes sœurs Kate et Irina, ainsi que Carmen et Eleazar. »

Tous se serrèrent la main – brrr, mais comment leur peau pouvait-elle être aussi _gelée ?_

Harry se posait déjà pas mal de questions quand… « Aïe ! »

« Oh pardon, ça m'a échappé », s'excusa Kate en lui lâchant la main.

Il s'était pris une décharge d'électricité statique – du moins, il le croyait – et cette fille s'excusait ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison, bon sang ?_

« Bon, je vais vous montrer vos chambres », fit brusquement Tanya. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle les avait déjà tirés à l'étage, se tenant face à deux portes. « Désolée mais vous devrez vous partager ces deux chambres. Les Cullen vont venir aussi alors les autres seront prises. »

« Qui sont les Cullen », se hasarda Ron.

« Ce sont des amis proches, presque de la famille. Draco ne vous a vraiment rien dit sur nous ? »

« Juste que t'étais une cousine de Narcissa », répondit le roux.

Elle éclata de rire : « Plutôt son arrière grand-tante, je dirais ! »

Et comme un courant d'air, elle était repartie.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Draco. Le bond soupira et désigna une des portes. « Venez, je vais vous expliquer. »

* * *

><p>Harry, allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond, se remémorait la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. La nouvelle était plutôt bien passée. Hermione avait bien maintenu que c'était impossible car elle n'avait lu ça dans aucun livre, mais elle avait renoncé au bout de dix minutes. Récapitulons :<p>

La famille de Tanya était des vampires. Ok, eux-mêmes étaient sorciers après tout.

Ils boivent le sang des animaux et ont les yeux dorés. Passe encore.

Certains ont même des dons assez flippants. Genre envoyer des décharges électriques en une poignée de main – Harry grimaça à ce souvenir.

Bon, ne restait plus qu'à se préparer pour la venue des autres vampires, les fameux _Cullen._ Harry trouvait curieux que, habitant assez loin, ils décident comme par hasard de rendre visite à Tanya au même moment qu'eux…

« Harry, tu peux mettre la tête sous ta couette ? », demanda Hermione qui voulait se changer.

« Mione, je regarderai pas de toute façon. Tu sais bien que je suis pas de ce bord là… »

« Je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que je te dis ! Tout de suite. »

Le brun s'exécuta en soupirant. Maudits soient Ron et sa fouine pour vouloir à tout prix être dans la même chambre. Mais s'il savait, Harry serait bien content qu'on lui ait épargné la scène qui se passait en ce moment même dans la chambre voisine.

* * *

><p>« Viens, ils sont arrivés ! », cria Ron en passant devant la porte d'Harry, avant que ses pas ne retentissent dans l'escalier. Le brun soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre Tanya ou ces Cullen<em> –<em> qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore rencontrés – mais plutôt que ses projets de _vacances normales _tombaient à l'eau. À peine s'était-il éloigné des bizarreries sorcières qu'il connaissait, que des bizarreries vampiriques les remplaçaient…

En grognant sur la bizarrerie de ce monde, il descendit les escaliers sans grande volonté pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Il vit passer Tanya, qui sautillait partout depuis la veille à l'idée de revoir un certain « Edwaaaaaaard ». Qui apparemment, était fiancé avec une humaine qu'il connaissait à peine, alors que ça faisait des décennies que la blonde lui courait après. Pff, si elle n'était pas si charmante, il l'aurait trouvée pathétique.

Légèrement anxieux à l'idée d'être entouré de vampires, certes sympathiques, mais totalement inconnus, le jeune homme chercha ses amis du regard. Il repéra immédiatement Ron et Hermione, qui discutaient avec une petite brune et un grand brun torse nu (?) et bien foutu. Et alors, _vraiment _bien foutu. Mais vu les regards qu'il lançait à la brunette, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit libre ou intéressé. Bon, il restait très agréable à regarder… Harry tenta de contrôler son esprit. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas celui-là qui lisait dans les pensées ! Au cas où, il se concentra et repensa à tous les cours d'occlumencie que Snape lui avait donnés. Et qui ne s'avéraient pas si inutiles que ça, en fin de compte...

Un détail frappa Harry. Contrairement à Tanya et sa famille, ce charmant jeune homme était loin d'être pâle, et il avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Mais s'il n'était pas vampire, alors…

« Oh Harry, tu tombes bien », l'interpela Ron en le tirant vers le groupe. « Harry, voici Bella et son meilleur ami Jacob. Je vous présente Harry. »

L'indien grimaça à la mention _meilleur ami_. Harry leur serra la main et put constater, à sa température, que la dénommée Bella était humaine. Et que Jacob était… à défaut de mieux, terriblement chaud.

« Jacob est un loup-garou », s'empressa de préciser Hermione avec enthousiasme. « Pas du même genre que Remus, pourtant rien n'est mentionné à propos de vous dans aucun de mes livres. Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout… »

Cette fille était vraiment infatigable ! Harry, qui perdait le fil de la conversation, se détourna d'eux pour saluer les autres, et pouvoir ensuite retourner dans sa chambre.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Enfin, le percuta plutôt. Il s'était retourné trop brusquement et n'avait pas vu le corps se diriger vers lui… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se le prenne de plein fouet ! Il faillit être projeté au sol par le choc, mais des mains le saisirent au niveau de la taille et y restèrent un moment après qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre, laissant un agréable picotement sur leur passage. Il voulut le remercier, mais dès qu'il leva la tête, ses yeux se perdirent dans un océan d'or en fusion. Des cheveux cuivrés, des lèvres tout simplement divines et un foutu regard doré qui le transperçait littéralement. Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry voyait. Il était incapable de bouger, et l'autre semblait dans le même état, complètement figé et une expression ébahie sur son si beau visage. Il avait l'impression étrange qu'une connexion liait leurs deux regards, que ses yeux étaient faits pour se plonger dans ceux de l'autre.

Frissons.

Chaleur.

Désir.

Puis l'autre se reprit et sembla se concentrer intensément, fixant toujours Harry. Le brun ne comprit pas cette attitude jusqu'à ce qu'un mot ne s'immisce dans son esprit. _Télépathe_. C'était lui, il en était sûr.

_« Occlumencie », _pensa-t-il très fort. « C_oncentre-toi, Harry. » _Il espérait ne pas avoir baissé sa garde. Manquerait plus que ce parfait inconnu, vampire de surcroît, ait lu dans son esprit et sache que… que quoi, d'abord ? Qu'il le trouvait canon ? Ça, il devait déjà le savoir. Et puis, il avait aussi trouvé Jacob très attirant, où était le problème ?

«_ Oui mais Jacob, t'as pas rêvé de lui sauter dessus à la seconde où tu l'as vu… »,_ fit remarquer une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête. « _Alors que lui, tu meurs d'envie de lui arracher tous ses vêtements et de le supplier de te prendre contre le mur le plus proche... »_

En sentant le désir monter en flèche à cette pensée, Harry eut envie de frapper cette voix. Mais c'était un objectif assez difficile. Alors il se contenta – au prix d'un effort considérable – de se recomposer un visage normal, et tendit une main amicale au dieu vivant en face de lui.

« Harry Potter », fit-il.

« Edward Cullen », répondit-il en lui serrant la main, un léger sourire en coin.

En cet instant, des pensées de bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Notamment « Oh merlin, sa voix ! » et « Je ne veux plus jamais lâcher cette main ! ». Auxquelles succédèrent d'autres pensées plus constructives, telles que « Oui, c'est bien lui le télépathe », ou encore « Mais alors, c'est aussi celui qui est fiancé à l'humaine… ». Une immense vague de déception suivit cette constatation.

Harry ne pouvait ôter son regard du vampire, c'était presque chimique. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais il avait l'intuition qu'Edward l'avait ressenti, lui aussi. Ça avait été à la fois rapide et interminable, évident et insaisissable... Et quoi que cela puisse être, il le découvrirait.

* * *

><p>Harry soupira une énième fois. Il était assis sur le canapé, à écouter tous ces vampires discuter de choses dont il ne comprenait strictement rien, tandis qu'Hermione faisait amie-amie avec Bella et que Ron et Draco sympathisaient avec Jacob.<p>

Il avait appris pas mal de choses en suivant quelques conversations, notamment que la venue des trois invités était due à une vision d'une vampire, la voyante de la famille. Vampire avec laquelle Edward s'était disputé juste avant son départ. Ce dernier sembla perturbé à cette évocation, et détourna la conversation vers un autre sujet. Harry découvrit aussi que le loup-garou, qui de toute évidence en pinçait pour la fiancée d'Edward, était venu à la demande de ce dernier. Une chose bizarre de plus à mettre sur la liste !

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, ce type l'attirait comme jamais personne auparavant. S'il avait été dans le monde magique, il aurait cru à un phénomène explicable : un philtre d'amour, un sortilège d'attraction, n'importe quoi… Mais force était de reconnaître que la magie n'y était pour rien.

De temps en temps, il surprenait les regards furtifs que le beau vampire lui lançait. Et cela le troublait encore plus. Il avait envie de se lever pour forcer Edward à le regarder, qu'il arrête de détourner la tête à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, bon sang ! Mais bon, comme il souhaitait aussi plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'emparer de ses lèvres, il crut bon de ne pas faire confiance à ses envies.

La conversation durait depuis une bonne demi-heure quand, ne tenant plus, Harry se leva brusquement sous les regards surpris des autres. Pris de court, il chercha désespérément une excuse pour s'absenter quand il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Alléluia ! Merci, qui que ce soit qui avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler à ce moment-là !

Après s'être excusé poliment en désignant l'appareil – qui affichait un numéro inconnu – il sortit dans le jardin et décrocha. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'une petite voix, fluette mais rapide, s'écria :

« Allô ! C'est toi Harry Potter ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Ah, enfin ! Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour trouver ton numéro ! Foutu Edward à emmener des loups garou dans ses valises. Comment ça se passe ? »

Harry était complètement perdu.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends rien. Et vous êtes… ? »

« Oh, désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Alice. Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Edward. »

« Et comment vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Je l'ai vu, voyons. »

Elle disait cela comme si c'était une évidence. Puis, une chose qu'il avait entendue revint à la mémoire d'Harry.

« Alice… Celle qui voit l'avenir ? »

« Elle-même. Mais là, je ne vois plus rien à cause de Jacob. Edward est vraiment malin, il l'a emmené rien que pour m'empêcher de savoir ! Alors dis-moi, ça avance ? »

Sa voix passait de super irritée à super enjouée. Vraiment flippante, cette fille.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Savoir quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui avance ? »

« Oh… » Elle semblait vraiment surprise. « Eh bien, j'appelle peut-être un peu tôt. Dis-moi juste si… »

Elle fut coupée par une voix masculine.

« Alice ! Est-ce que c'est Harry Potter ? Carlisle t'avait dit de ne pas l'appeler. »

« Non, c'est pas lui. » Puis à l'attention d'Harry « Désolée pour le coup de fil, oublie. À bientôt ! »

Sur ce elle coupa la conversation, laissant Harry plus perdu que jamais, à regarder son portable comme si l'explication allait apparaître toute seule. Une petite discussion avec Jacob devrait éclaircir les choses.

* * *

><p>L'occasion se présenta le soir même. Tous les vampires étaient partis chasser, Ron et Draco faisaient un tour en ville et Hermione était dans sa chambre avec Bella pour une <em>soirée<em> _entre filles._ Harry trouva Jacob avachi sur le canapé. Plusieurs bières (dont la plupart étaient vides) trônaient sur la table basse, et la télé était allumée sur un match qu'il ne regardait pas.

« Salut », commença-t-il. « T'as l'air de t'ennuyer, ici… »

Le grand brun le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Depuis leur arrivée, Harry lui avait à peine adressé trois mots.

« Ouais », finit-il par répondre tandis qu'Harry prenait place à côté de lui. « Il y a rien à faire dans ce bled paumé. Si je suis venu, c'est juste pour Bella. Et parce que l'_autre_ me l'a demandé… »

Cette dernière phrase suffit à informer Harry qu'il ne portait pas vraiment Edward dans son cœur. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha :

« Est-ce que Bella trompe Edward avec toi ? »

Gros blanc. Regard choqué de la part de l'indien.

« Non », fit Jacob au bout d'un moment. « Enfin, c'est spécial. »

Il avait l'air vraiment troublé. Harry était presque déçu. Égoïstement, il espérait que voir Bella avec Jacob ne ferait plus d'elle une rivale pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle pourrait le tromper ? »

« Eh bien, je sais pas… Peut-être parce que vous êtes presque tout le temps collés ensemble. La façon dont tu la regardes. Et dont elle te sourit. »

Jacob semblait très surpris.

« On s'est embrassés, il y a quelques mois. Mais la situation s'est compliquée, elle était déjà fiancée et même si elle dit qu'elle nous aime tous les deux, elle l'a choisi _lui. _»

« Et vous arrivez à rester amis ? »

« On essaye. Je suis fou d'elle alors c'est pas évident, mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir, de toute façon. Même si je suis sûr que si Edward nous laissait seuls un moment, j'aurais ma chance… »

Un long silence s'installa, entrecoupé par le léger bruit de la télé et les longs soupirs du loup garou. Soudain, Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu connais une certaine Alice ? »

« Ah ça oui ! », fit-il avec un petit sourire. « C'est ma préférée… enfin, celle que je déteste le moins ! », se reprit-il, comme si montrer de l'affection envers un vampire était le pire des sacrilèges. « Elle est collante, têtue et elle pue autant que les autres, mais elle est sympa… »

« Et… par rapport à son don ? », poursuivit-il, hésitant.

« Oh, ça… il y a des choses qui m'échappent mais il semblerait que ma… nature de loup garou l'empêche d'avoir ses visions. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Edward t'a emmené… », réfléchit Harry à voix haute.

« Ouais. J'ai pas tout compris, mais elle a eu une vision il y a deux jours. Et bien sûr, _Edward_ l'a lue en direct dans son esprit. Ensuite, ils ont voulu en parler en privé. Ça a dû tourner à l'engueulade parce que, quand ils sont revenus, ils tiraient la tronche et il a décidé qu'on viendrait ici quelques temps. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire. Mais durant cette conversation, il en avait suffisamment appris pour savoir que Jacob était un garçon gentil et sympathique. Et puis il s'était confié à lui par rapport à ses sentiments pour Bella – même si c'était sans doute dû à tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang…

Après tout, vu comment leur situation était emmêlée, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il prit une des bières que Jacob n'avait pas encore vidées et, après une longue gorgée, se lança.

* * *

><p>Harry avait bu jusque très tard, avec Jacob, c'est pourquoi il venait à peine de se réveiller – à midi et demi, tout allait bien ! Malgré sa gueule de bois, il se sentait parfaitement lucide. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, ainsi que du rêve érotique très parlant qu'il venait de faire. Maugréant contre sa faiblesse, il prit une douche – glacée, merci Edward ! – et descendit à la cuisine se faire un café bien serré…<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est l'occlumencie ? »

Harry sursauta et faillit en renverser sa tasse. Il se retourna prudemment pour faire face à Edward, qui l'observait négligemment adossé contre le cadre de la porte. Même à travers sa vision embrumée de sommeil, Harry le trouva éblouissant.

« Gneuh… ? » fut la réponse philosophique du sorcier. Heureusement, il parvint à ôter son regard des yeux du vampire, et put se reprendre. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu penses à ce mot à chaque fois que je suis là », fit le roux avec un sourire en coin – _oh merlin, ce sourire ! Calme-toi, Harry, respire…_ « Et je n'arrive pas lire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ton esprit. Ça m'intrigue… »

« Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois que tu peux pas lire un esprit », opposa Harry en se souvenant d'une de nombreuses infos que Jake avait lâché.

« C'est vrai, tu es bien informé. » Nouveau sourire. _Achevez-moi, merde !_, pensa Harry. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une technique sorcière », soupira Harry. « J'ai dû l'apprendre pendant la guerre, pour qu'on ne puisse pas me pénétrer… pénétrer mon esprit ! »

_Mais c'est pas vrai, quel con ! Et l'autre saleté de beau gosse qui sourit encore plus. Mais reprends-toi, merde ! Il est fiancé ! FIANCÉ !_

Harry vit soudain dans ses yeux si envoûtants une lueur qu'il avait rarement vue auparavant. Une seule fois en fait. Dans le regard d'Olivier Dubois, le jour où ils avaient couché ensemble... Et Harry eut brusquement chaud. Très chaud.

Edward, qui ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, avançait lentement vers Harry. Et il continuait de poser sur lui ce regard intense. Le jeune sorcier n'était plus capable du moindre mouvement – bien que le fait de bouger ne lui aurait pas effleuré l'esprit à un moment pareil !

Leurs visages étaient si proches, se touchaient presque quand…

« Oh merde, alors… »

Jacob se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, une expression de choc profond sur le visage. Son regard passa de Harry à Edward, puis d'Edward à Harry. Et l'indien n'eut aucun mal à analyser la situation. Ni à faire mentalement le rapprochement avec la conversation de la veille. Conversation qu'Edward put lire en direct dans sa tête.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Jacob détala. Edward se retourna vers Harry, mais son expression était bien loin de celle qu'il avait, à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Son visage n'exprimait plus que de la colère brute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe », fit Harry, hésitant face à tant de haine dirigée vers lui.

« De quel droit t'es-tu renseigné sur mon compte ? Et comment oses-tu me regarder en face après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu sais quel mal j'ai eu à construire tout ça ? Toi tu débarques, comme une fleur, et tu remets tout en cause ? Alice avait tort, jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Oublies ! Ne m'approche plus, ne me regarde plus, et pour l'amour du ciel, contrôle tes rêves ! »

Et après un dernier regard amer, Edward partit à la poursuite du loup garou. Laissant un Harry seul et désorienté au milieu de la cuisine. Mais il avait beau tout tourner et retourner dans sa tête, il ne pouvait oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Enfin, ce qui avait _failli_ se produire. À son grand désarroi.

* * *

><p>Harry avait cherché Edward toute la journée. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison. Alors il était vraiment sérieux, quand il lui avait dit toutes ces choses ? Harry fut forcé d'admettre que oui. Et cela faisait horriblement mal. Etrange, pour quelqu'un envers qui on n'éprouve que du désir. Désir ardent et dévastateur, mais désir quand même. Comment pourrait-il y avoir autre chose, ils se connaissaient à peine. Et d'ailleurs – Edward avaient été très clair là-dessus – ils étaient mal partis pour mieux se connaitre un jour…<p>

Une semaine s'écoula dans cette ambiance _chaleureuse. _Harry essayait de penser à autre chose, faisait du tourisme avec ses amis ou bien discutait avec les vampires – les gentils vampires, pas celui qui vous hurle dessus après avoir failli vous embrasser ! Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était une obsession. Comme un souvenir dérangeant qui refait surface encore, et encore, et encore…

Au beau milieu d'une conversation. _Edward._

En regardant la télé. _Le corps d'Edward._

Pendant le petit-déjeuner. _Les regards d'Edward._

Dans son lit. _Les lèvres d'Edward._

Et ainsi de suite… Si Harry s'écoutait, il croirait qu'il était amoureux de ce… de ce connard de vampire associable et agressif !

Il n'en pouvait plus, ça le rendait fou. Il avait beau mettre toutes ses forces en œuvre, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il ne vivait même plus pour lui-même. Et c'était insupportable. Et à ce rythme, il ne lui fallut qu'une semaine pour craquer, pour _braver l'interdiction_. Et une semaine c'est très long, vous pouvez le croire.

Edward avait beau l'éviter à tout prix, il avait des obligations. Comme se nourrir, par exemple. Et vu qu'il s'enfermait des journées entières avec son humaine, il avait besoin de chasser plus souvent. Aussi Harry n'eut-il aucun mal à savoir quel soir se rendre dans la forêt pour l'attendre. Il avait un plan, et si ça marchait, il pourrait enfin être tranquille.

Il faisait nuit quand Harry sortit de la grande villa où il logeait. Quelle bonne idée d'avoir emporté son Eclair de Feu. Et Hermione qui lui répétait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin… Comment il aurait fait pour faire le mur, sinon ? Dans ta face, Hermione !

Laissant de côté sa jubilation interne, il s'enfonça dans les bois et attendit. Il s'était fait une petite entaille au poignet. Très légère, et à peine douloureuse, mais suffisamment profonde pour que le sang qui en coulait attire un vampire en chasse.

Harry n'eut en effet pas longtemps à attendre avant de percevoir des bruits dans les arbres. Celui contre lequel il s'appuyait fut brusquement secoué avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu souhaites mettre fin à tes jours ? »

« C'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'adresses la parole », admit le jeune sorcier. « Descends de là, il faut qu'on parle. »

En un clin d'œil, il était au sol. Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, il semblait plus intrigué qu'énervé.

« Tu pourrais cacher ça ? », demanda-t-il en désignant le poignet blessé du plus jeune. « J'aimerais mieux éviter de te tuer, vois-tu… »

Harry se retint de sourire et murmura un sort de soin en pointant la blessure de sa baguette. Il était incroyablement surpris par le calme du vampire, lui qui s'était attendu à une pluie de hurlements avant de pouvoir en placer une.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir en tête… », murmura Edward, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

« J'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème », annonça fièrement le brun.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup », fit le vampire avec un petit sourire amusé. « Mais je serais curieux d'entendre ça… »

« Il faut qu'on couche ensemble ! »

Pour le coup, Edward ne souriait plus du tout. Son ouïe infaillible lui prouvait qu'il avait bien entendu, et l'air sérieux du garçon en face de lui ne laissait pas place au doute.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée, mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Tu en es conscient, au moins ? »

Le ton montait. Harry sentait venir le grand retour du Edward furax de la semaine précédente.

« Il y a un truc entre nous. Pas la peine de nier », précisa-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand on s'est rencontrés – une alchimie, une obsession, appelle ça comme tu veux – mais je _sais_ que coucher ensemble est le seul moyen d'arrêter ça. Une fois qu'on aura _tué le désir à la source_, tu pourras reprendre ta vie normale avec ta fiancée et moi, j'arrêterai de me pourrir mes vacances à cause de toi… »

« Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je couche avec toi ! Je m'en moque de tes vacances, de ton désir ou de cette histoire d'alchimie. J'ignore où tu es allé chercher tout ça, mais ce n'est pas du tout réciproque ! »

« Ah bon ? Lequel de nous deux a essayé d'embrasser l'autre, dans la cuisine ? »

« Un moment d'égarement peut arriver à tout le…

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi t'es pas encore reparti chez toi ? »

« Je vais où je veux et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Alors maintenant, arrête de me harceler et retourne à la villa ! »

« Non ! Je te veux, tu le sais et tu me veux aussi. Tu serais vraiment con de pas sauter sur l'occasion. Enfin faire partir ton attirance pour moi qui te dégoûte tant ! »

La voix d'Harry trembla sur la fin. Edward sembla s'en rendre compte, et prit un ton plus doux.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est toujours non. Allez rentres, tu vas prendre froid. »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

Harry eut l'impression d'être un gamin capricieux, mais il campait sur ses positions : il avait raison, et Edward devait le comprendre. Par tous les moyens.

« Et puis, fais comme tu veux, après tout. Moi je rentre, j'ai fini ma chasse… »

Le vampire tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

_Quoi ?_ _Non !_ Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Risquant le tout pour le tout, Harry ressortit sa baguette, la dirigea vers son propre corps et prononça une formule.

Edward se retourna vers lui et resta cloué sur place. Harry était nu, son corps entier dévoilé aux rayons lunaires. Et trahissant une superbe érection prouvant qu'il n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'il avait parlé de _désir._ En fait, il avait été bien en-dessous de la réalité. Avec un regard de défi, il lança : « Prolonge un peu ta chasse… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je devenais la proie ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Edward ne semblait pas capable de répondre. Il était comme paralysé, hypnotisé. Par ce regard d'un vert tentateur. Par ce corps offert sans aucune pudeur. Par l'homme en face de lui, dans son intégralité.

Un long moment passa, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent intensément. Aucune gêne. Rien que du désir.

Puis brusquement, Harry se sentit poussé et plaqué au sol, entre un tapis de mousse gelée et un corps plus glacial encore. Pourtant, le froid ne l'atteignait pas tant il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il put juste apercevoir des yeux obscurs au-dessus de lui avant que des lèvres ne s'écrasent violemment contre les siennes, et qu'Edward se mette à l'embrasser sauvagement, brutalement. Et Harry y répondait avec autant de ferveur, sentait d'intenses frissons se répercuter dans tout son être. Alors qu'il utilisait toute la concentration dont il était capable – autant dire vraiment très peu – à tenter de déshabiller l'autre homme, il sentit une langue se presser contre ses lèvres. Il lui accorda bien volontiers l'accès et leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser, s'affrontant dans un ballet tumultueux et sensuel. Les mains du vampire voyageaient sur le corps dévoilé du plus jeune, en découvraient chaque courbe, électrisant chaque parcelle de peau effleurée.

Puis Edward se recula, mettant fin au baiser. Harry voulut protester, mais il oublia sa phrase à l'instant même où le vampire commença à déboutonner sa chemise – à une vitesse phénoménale – avant de se débarrasser tout aussi vite du reste de ses vêtements. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, désormais, et plus rien ne cachait leur profonde excitation.

Ils s'étendirent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, Edward explorant le cou du sorcier de ses lèvres. Harry sourit en sentant le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son futur amant appuyer contre sa cuisse. Exalté, il le saisit de sa main et entreprit de le caresser doucement. Un souffle glacé contre sa gorge lui répondit, et il poursuivit son geste avec frénésie. Le vampire n'émettait plus que des gémissements rauques, et avoir ce pouvoir sur lui était un vrai régal pour Harry. Il continua encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne l'arrête. Sortant la tête de son cou, il croisa un instant son regard avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Pas maintenant, Harry. Cette nuit sera la première et la dernière. Alors je veux que tu en profites aussi… »

Illustrant ses propos par les gestes, il descendit lentement son visage le long du torse du garçon, goûtant avec délice la saveur de sa peau. Arrivé au niveau de sa virilité tendue, il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens avant de le prendre en bouche. Ses mains caressaient délicatement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, en opposition avec sa bouche qui pompait fiévreusement son membre durci.

Harry ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements et ses cris tant le plaisir était fort. La froideur de cette bouche autour de son sexe, combinée à la brûlure torride de son désir, rendaient la sensation divine. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry se sentit sur le point de non-retour venir et tira sur les cheveux cuivrés pour stopper Edward. Ce denier comprit le message mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ancrant profondément ses yeux - aux pupilles dilatées à l'extrême - dans ceux du plus jeune. Ce regard provocateur lui imposait clairement la domination du vampire. Lui faisait comprendre qui menait la danse. Et ce fut cela qui amena Harry à sombrer dans le gouffre. Bientôt, son cri de jouissance retentit dans la nuit hivernale.

La vue embrumée par l'orgasme, il put cependant apercevoir Edward relever la tête tandis qu'il léchait avidement le liquide qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Cette vision seule suffit pour que le désir embrase à nouveau ses veines, et il agrippa violemment la nuque du vampire pour le lui faire savoir en l'embrassant avec passion. Le plus âgé sourit contre ses lèvres et colla fermement son corps glacial au sien, lui rappelant son excitation toujours inassouvie. Sentir le désir de son amant contre lui ravivait le sien à une vitesse incroyable. Enivré, Harry saisit la main d'Edward et la dirigea non pas vers son sexe à nouveau dur, mais plus bas, écartant bien les cuisses pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Le message passa sans problème, et il sentit bientôt un doigt froid titiller son entrée, puis s'y insinuer doucement. Edward entama un mouvement de va-et-vient tout aussi lent, et ajouta un second doigt pour écarter ses chairs intimes. Harry l'accompagna par de brusques mouvements de hanches, haletant fortement. Il eut droit à un sourire lubrique avant que la tête ne replonge entre ses jambes, et qu'une langue taquine ne se joigne aux doigts pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Toujours avec cette lenteur désarmante. Il continua durant quelques fabuleuses et interminables minutes.

« Viens… », finit par le supplier Harry. « Je veux te… te sentir en moi… maintenant ! »

Ces mots eurent raison du peu de maîtrise qui restait au vampire, et ce dernier retira immédiatement ses doigts, le faisant se sentir vide, incomplet. Il se positionna adroitement au-dessus du jeune homme, son sexe buttant contre son entrée maintenant humide.

Des prunelles qui se croisent. Des lèvres qui s'entrechoquent. La passion qui s'empare de deux corps exaltés.

En un habile coup de reins, il le pénétra violemment. Harry laissa échapper un cri contre les lèvres de son amant, qui se mit à le caresser un peu partout pour le distraire de sa douleur due à l'intrusion. Il laissa une main s'égarer sur la verge du plus jeune, qui se mit à gémir et oublia peu un peu son inconfort. Bientôt, il vint lui-même à la rencontre du sexe qui l'emplissait, intimant à Edward de commencer à bouger. Ce qu'il fit, d'abord doucement, prenant toujours garde à ne pas être trop brusque ou insistant. Mais c'était justement ce qu'Harry voulait. Aussi finit-il par le pilonner avec ardeur et frénésie, leur procurant à tous les deux des sensations exquises. Il n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements sur la virilité palpitante du garçon, ce qui décuplait ses frissons et son plaisir. Plaisir que les deux hommes clamaient, gémissaient, haletaient et criaient à la forêt nocturne, seule témoin de leurs ébats. Ils perdaient tout, se perdaient eux-mêmes. Oubliaient tout ce qui n'était pas leur plaisir et celui qui le leur procurait.

Harry, se sentant aux bords de la jouissance, saisit le visage d'Edward pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. Et ce fut en hurlant le prénom du vampire qu'il se libéra contre le ventre de ce dernier, les yeux fixés dans ce regard embrumé. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Edward le suivit dans un orgasme dévastateur, ne pouvant empêcher le nom d'Harry de s'échapper à son tour de ses lèvres dans un râle profond. Il se retira peu après, laissant le jeune homme pantelant.

Quand il eut enfin la force de se relever, il constata avec déception qu'Edward n'était plus à ses côtés. Il allait céder à la tristesse lorsqu'il remarqua ses vêtements, toujours en tas sur le sol. Il se retourna brusquement et le vit, nonchalamment adossé contre un arbre et… _encore excité ? Vraiment infatigables, ces vampires…_ Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry se dirigea vers lui. Edward lui fit signe de s'arrêter et le regarda d'un air grave.

« Attends. Je voudrais être sûr que tout sera oublié demain. »

« Comme si c'était possible ! »

« Promets-moi au moins que tu feras comme si c'était le cas. Que ça ne se reproduise plus et que tu agisses comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. »

Ces mots sonnaient comme sentence, une condamnation douloureuse qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

« D'accord », finit-il par acquiescer devant le regard insistant du vampire. « Mais en attendant demain… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il sauta au cou du vampire et l'embrassa furieusement, tentant de transmettre avec ses lèvres ce qu'il ne pouvait dire avec des mots. Edward répondit bien entendu au baiser, l'incitant à se rapprocher encore, à se fondre en lui. Et bientôt, toujours contre ce même arbre, Harry prenait Edward avec passion et désespoir.

Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit. Tantôt doux, tantôt violents, ils faisaient l'amour, s'embrassaient, doutaient, puis recommençaient. Mais bien trop tôt à leur goût, les premiers rayons du soleil matinal vinrent les arracher à cette bulle de volupté qu'ils s'étaient accordée. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Seul un baiser fut échangé, chargé des tourments d'un adieu à peine voilé. Un dernier regard. Un accord tacite. Puis chacun rentra de son côté avant que la maisonnée ne se réveille.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se sentait fatigué, accablé par le souvenir de cette nuit et de ce qu'elle représentait. C'était son idée, pourtant, et dans un sens, il avait eu ce qu'il désirait… Alors pourquoi ne sentait-il pas soulagé ? Libéré du fardeau qu'était son attirance pour l'autre homme ?

Bien qu'il ne se l'avoue pas, Harry connaissait la réponse. Il 'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Faire l'am… Coucher avec Edward n'avait pas mis fin à ce désir. Ça l'avait attisé.

* * *

><p>Le cerveau d'Edward fonctionnait à pleine vitesse. Il avait <em>trompé<em> Bella. Avec un _homme._ Et pire que tout, il avait _aimé_ ça. Une immense vague de culpabilité le submergea alors qu'il avançait lentement vers la villa. Il n'avait même pas la décence de regretter ce qui s'était produit ! Il regrettait seulement la manière dont ça s'était produit…

_Adultère._

_Infidélité._

_Trahison._

Tant de mots qui le transperçaient, tant de raisons pour se détester. Et pour détester cette douloureuse envie de faire demi-tour, juste histoire de vérifier qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il avait retrouvé son chemin, qu'il ne prendrait pas froid… Et ce côté surprotecteur envers le jeune homme l'énervait encore plus que son désir, toujours présent. Désir qu'il avait tenté par tous les moyens d'éradiquer, de cacher, d'oublier… Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grande réussite. Ça avait été plus fort que lui…

Aux yeux d'Edward, l'obstination passionnée du sorcier ne l'avait rendu que plus séduisant. D'ailleurs, comme cette appellation lui allait bien. Sorcier, ensorceleur, ensorcelant… Le courage qui avait animé ses yeux si verts alors qu'il saignait en présence d'un vampire en chasse, rien que pour avoir l'occasion de le voir _lui_… Et le regard de pure provocation qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il s'était présenté nu à lui, s'était offert sans la moindre retenue. Edward ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, mais il n'avait pas été un seul instant tenté par le sang du garçon. Pas qu'il sente mauvais, loin de là ! Mais c'était comme si l'envie de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, éclipsait tout le reste, allant jusqu'à surplomber ses instincts vampiriques. Grâc… À_ cause_ de ça, il avait pu profiter pleinement de cette nuit, sans se préoccuper de la survie de son amant. Et cette sécurité lui avait donné une liberté incroyable qu'il souhaitait tant retrouver…

Non, décidément, il ne devrait plus penser à cela !

Edward mentirait s'il prétendait avoir accepté uniquement parce qu'Harry le lui avait demandé, ou à cause des _arguments_ qu'il lui avait donné. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas _accepté_ la proposition à proprement parler. Il n'avait absolument rien décidé, la proximité du sorcier lui ôtant toute maîtrise de lui-même. Mais cela n'enlèverait rien à sa faute, ni à la peine de Bella si elle l'apprenait. Non, _quand _elle l'apprendrait. Il se devait de le lui dire, ce serait la bafouer encore plus que de lui mentir. Et s'il n'était plus aussi sûr de l'aimer de la même manière qu'auparavant, il la respectait trop pour la tromper en toute impunité. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences sur leur couple, il lui dirait tout.

Déterminé à être sincère avec sa fiancée, Edward ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Harry enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller lorsque Hermione tenta pour la énième fois de le sortir de son lit.<p>

« Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant. Il est plus de dix heures, tu devrais être en pleine forme ! »

« Faut croire que non », grogna-t-il en ouvrant péniblement un œil. _« Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, cette nuit, tu comprendrais pourquoi… »,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Au prix d'un effort incroyable, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard avec une apparence plus ou moins humaine. Constatant qu'Hermione n'était plus dans les parages, il décida de prolonger sa nuit de _cinq petites minutes_. Il souhaitait tant être enveloppé dans une étreinte glaciale au milieu des bois, plutôt que chaudement installé dans ces couvertures sans âme.

« Réveille-toi, marmotte ! Bella te réclame depuis une demi-heure ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sur le coup, Harry tomba du lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Bella quitte la maison. Elle va partir d'une minute à l'autre, mais elle veut absolument te parler d'abord… »

« Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

Toute fatigue oubliée, Harry fit un bond hors du lit et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il trouva la jeune femme seule dans le salon désert. Elle était assise sur un canapé qui donnait sur la baie vitrée, derrière laquelle une silhouette de dos fixait la forêt. La silhouette d'Edward.

Sans un mot, il prit place à côté d'elle et attendit, sans oser la regarder.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry était désarçonné par la question, aussi brutale que pertinente. Mais les prunelles chocolat qui le fixaient ne laissaient pas place au mensonge.

« Oui », avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. C'était la première fois qu'il l'admettait, aussi bien à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même.

Bella soupira et tenta de sourire.

« Dans ce cas, je peux partir tranquille. »

« Pardon ? Tu… le quittes ? »

« Quel autre choix ai-je ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus, de toute façon. »

Les trémolos dans sa voix émurent le sorcier. Néanmoins, il doutait de ce qu'elle disait. Il avait toutes les raisons de penser qu'Edward l'aimait énormément.

« Il t'a tout dit, c'est ça ? »

« Il n'a rien a eu à me dire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, il n'est plus aussi doué qu'avant pour cacher ses sentiments (petit sourire). Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je lui ai déjà fait le même coup avec Jacob, et il m'a pardonnée sans me demander la moindre explication. C'est à mon tour d'être compréhensive, je lui dois bien ça… »

Harry était complètement paumé. Cette conversation tenait du surréaliste, et il admirait énormément Bella pour sa retenue et son calme. Il était sûr qu'à sa place, il aurait déjà détruit la moitié de la maison. Se repassant mentalement les derniers mots de la jeune fille, un détail le frappa.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu le pardonnes et que c'est pour ça que vous vous séparez ? Je ne comprends rien… »

« Comme tout le monde, pas vrai ? À part Alice, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? »

_Encore cette Alice. _Bella poursuivit :

« Tu sais, leur nature fait que les vampires n'ont qu'un seul partenaire qui leur est destiné. Oh, ils peuvent flirter par-ci par-là, mais dès qu'ils sont _appariés _à quelqu'un, vampire ou humain, plus personne ne comptera jamais autant à leurs yeux. Une sorte d'âme sœur, mais dans la version éternité. C'est le cas de tous les frères et sœurs d'Edward, et aussi de ses parents. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que jusqu'à il y a une semaine, tout le monde était persuadé que j'étais cette personne pour Edward. Que nos destinées étaient étroitement liées et que je serais sa compagne éternelle. »

Sa voix était devenue sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, il y a une semaine ? »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

… _mais… mais bien sûr !_

« La vision d'Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu, au juste ? »

« Qu'Edward et moi rendrions visite à leur _famille d'Alaska._ Et qu'à notre retour, notre couple ne serait plus. Elle a vu quelque chose d'autre dont personne n'a voulu me parler, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris… c'était toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Les regards qui ne veulent pas se séparer, les frissons, la bouffée de chaleur soudaine, le désir violent… »

« Co… comment tu sais ? »

« Je ne sais rien. Ce que je viens de te dire, ce ne sont que les symptômes. »

« _Symptômes_ ? »

« Ce que chaque Cullen a ressenti en rencontrant sa moitié. Ce qu'Edward a ressenti, non pas quand il m'a vue pour la première fois, mais quand il t'a vu toi. Ces sensations qui te font savoir que c'est lui, que ça sera toujours lui. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dos d'Edward, à travers la baie vitrée. Intérieurement, son cœur criait de bonheur. Mais il avait trop de respect envers cette fille à côté de lui pour laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Intrigué par sa gentillesse et son incroyable self-control, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Et… comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? »

« M'énerver ne va pas me le ramener », fit-elle avec sagesse. « J'attends juste d'être seule pour pouvoir m'effondrer dans un lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en pensant aux deux hommes que j'aie jamais aimés et que j'ai réussi à perdre tous les deux… » Devant l'air peiné qu'affichait Harry, et ajouta : « Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être heureux et de le rendre heureux, tu m'entends ? J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup, il est hors de question que ça soit pour rien ! Promets-le-moi. »

Soudainement, Bella passa de bouleversante à agressive, voire potentiellement dangereuse.

« Je… je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on soit heureux. »

Apparemment, c'était la bonne réponse car elle sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle se leva et lui tourna le dos. Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand elle lâcha un « Oh, j'allais oublier ! ». Brusquement, elle fit demi-tour, ôta l'énorme bague qui ornait son annulaire droit et la tendit à Harry.

« Tu lui rendras ça et tu lui précises bien que je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Dis-lui aussi que… qu'il me doit une dernière faveur : ne pas s'accrocher au passé et aller de l'avant… avec toi. »

« Euh... d'accord. Mais... et toi dans tout ça ? »

« Je vais très bien, je t'assure. J'ai déjà vécu une "_nouvelle lune_", j'y suis préparée. Et je sais que cette fois, ce n'est pas une fin. Je vais passer quelques jours chez ma mère pour me changer les idées. J'ai besoin d'une cure de soleil ! »

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire plus sincère que les précédents. Elle donnait l'impression qu'avoir eu cette conversation l'avait libérée, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Je peux te demander une dernière chose ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Il faudrait que tu distraies Edward pendant qu'Hermione m'emmène à l'aéroport. Il est encore plus têtu que moi, et je sais qu'il voudra m'empêcher de partir. Au-revoir Harry, je compte sur toi ! »

Sur ce, elle partit pour de bon, laissant Harry perplexe. Puis, il se souvint de sa _mission_ et se résolut à aller affronter Edward, qui faisait maintenant les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

* * *

><p><em>Voiture du Tanya, en route vers l'aéroport…<em>

« Arrête de me faire croire que tout va bien, Bella. », fit Hermione qui était au volant. « On sait toutes les deux que c'est faux, pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir rassurer tout le monde ? »

La fille assise à sa droite soupira. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais elle ne sanglotait plus. Pour la énième fois, elle nia.

« Je te dis que je n'ai besoin de personne. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule… »

« Tu ne seras pas seule. » La brune lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Jacob », ajouta Hermione.

« Tu parles. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour encore me supporter après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Il faut que je l'oublie, lui aussi. C'est le plus grand service que je puisse lui rendre. »

« Comment tu fais pour être à la fois si perspicace et complètement aveugle ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le plus grand service que tu puisses rendre à Jacob, c'est lui avouer que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui et que maintenant qu'Edward est hors-course, c'est lui l'homme de ta vie. »

« Pfff… tu dis n'importe quoi, Hermione. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà brisé le cœur une fois, il ne me laissera pas l'occasion de recommencer. »

« La façon dont il te regarde me fait penser que si, il serait d'accord pour que tu lui brises le cœur un million de fois, pourvu qu'il t'ait près de lui. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il tient à moi à ce point ? »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un animal surgit au milieu de la route et elle freina à temps pour ne pas le percuter. Une silhouette immense au poil couleur rouille se tenait devant la voiture. Son regard croisa un instant celui de la passagère, puis le loup bondit hors de leur champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme vêtu d'un short en jean frappait à la vitre.

« Jake ? », fit Bella en se précipitant dehors. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu partais ? »

Il ne semblait pas agressif, seulement soucieux et… blessé ?

« Edward a besoin de toi pour bloquer les visions d'Alice. Et je… je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je t'utilisais pour me consoler… une fois de plus. »

« Bella, quoi qu'il se passe, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Et je préfère mille fois te servir de bouche-trou que lui rendre service à lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

Elle eut un petit sourire et soupira :

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute, tu sais. La situation est particulière. Monte, je vais t'expliquer… »

« Ça veut dire que tu m'emmènes dans tes bagages ? », demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête, puis regarda vers l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Hermione, Jacob vient av… Hermione ? »

La jeune sorcière avait tout simplement disparu. Sur le siège conducteur, désormais inoccupé, se trouvait juste un petit mot :

_Laisse-le prendre le volant, tu n'es pas en état de conduire._

_Bonne chance,_

_Hermione._

La jeune fille se vit obligée de suivre ces consignes. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet silencieux avec son meilleur ami, Bella remarqua :

« Au fait, tu représentes beaucoup plus qu'un bouche-trou, pour moi. »

_Et je crois que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. _C'était encore trop tôt._

Cependant, en voyant le sourire de son ami à cette simple phrase, elle se promit qu'un jour, elle le lui dirait. Parce que lui, il avait toujours été sincère avec elle. Alors s'il existait la moindre chance de reconstruire cette relation qui avait été enterrée avant même d'avoir vécu, elle la saisirait ! Après tout, Jacob ne lui avait-il pas un jour affirmé qu'ils étaient... _des âmes sœurs ?_

* * *

><p>« Edward ? »<p>

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant son nom et fixa Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Bella va bien ? »

Au vu des circonstances, le sorcier préféra ne rien répondre. Ce fut pourtant assez clair pour Edward, qui s'assit sur les marches du perron et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui faire ça ? Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour traiter de cette façon une personne aussi gentille ! On était enfin sur le point d'être heureux et j'ai encore tout gâché ! »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vampire.

« Oui, elle est triste, mais elle a accepté le fait que vous deux, c'était terminé… »

« Et bien moi, je ne l'accepte pas ! Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai peut-être une chance de réparer ce que je lui ai fait… Où est-elle ? »

Harry hésita.

« En fait, elle est… enfin, elle n'est pas… elle m'a dit de te donner ça ! »

Il lui tendit la bague de fiançailles que Bella lui avait confiée. Immédiatement, le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Hors de question ! Il faut que je la voie, que je m'excuse, il y a peut-être un moyen de… »

« Elle t'a déjà pardonné. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me quitte ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu t'accroches au passé, mais que tu ailles de l'avant avec… que tu ailles de l'avant ! C'est une faveur qu'elle te demande. »

Harry avait volontairement _omis_ la dernière partie de crainte qu'Edward ne s'énerve encore plus.

« Elle ne peut pas, elle n'a pas le droit de me demander ça… Je vais lui parler ! »

Le vampire se volatilisa sans qu'Harry n'ait le temps de le retenir. Ce dernier se leva pour le voir revenir une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Si tu sais où elle est Harry, dis-le moi maintenant. Seule, elle est capable de tout ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Edward l'observa d'un air intrigué. Puis…

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce-pas ? Bella t'a parlé d'autre chose. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry eut brusquement une idée. Il cessa de se concentrer à verrouiller son esprit, comme il le faisait toujours en présence du vampire, et repensa à toute vitesse à cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella.

Pendant quelques instants, l'expression d'Edward ne cessa de changer, allant de la surprise à la peine en passant par la culpabilité. Mais quand Harry arriva au moment où Bella lui disait où elle allait, il ferma à nouveau son esprit. Le front de son vis-à-vis se plissa de concentration, sans résultat.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? »

« Pour que tu ne la retrouves pas avant qu'elle soit prête. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour faire le deuil de votre relation et... »

« Dis-moi où elle est. »

Sa voix avait été tranchante, brutale. Et la manière dont il le regardait lui donnait des frissons. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit qu'Edward pouvait être menaçant. Qu'il pouvait être _dangereux_. Mais il ne dit rien.

Le vampire répéta sa phrase avec rage.

Il hocha négativement la tête, et sentit soudain qu'on le plaquait contre un mur.

« Tu vas me dire où elle est partie où tu le regretteras ! »

Si proche et si éloigné à la fois. Harry se sentit défaillir. Cette proximité et cette rage l'excitaient terriblement. N'en laissant rien paraitre, il adopta un ton encore plus hargneux que le vampire.

« Non ! Elle m'a demandé de ne pas te le dire et je respecterai ma parole. »

« Tu mens ! Je suis sûr que tu mens pour nous empêcher de nous réconcilier ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu es amoureux de moi ! »

_Mais comment est-ce qu'il… ? Ah merde, la discussion avec Bella ! Il savait tout, alors. Tout._

« Seulement parce que toi aussi, tu m'aimes ! Tu as lu dans mon esprit, tu sais pourquoi… »

« C'est Alice qui a dû lui bourrer le crâne avec ses théories fumeuses. Dis-moi juste où la trouver avant que je m'énerve ! »

« La dernière fois que t'étais énervé contre moi, le résultat m'a _vraiment _beaucoup plu… »

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se reprendre. Il serra les bras du jeune homme et le plaqua plus durement contre le mur. Approchant son visage du sien, il cracha :

« N'en reparle plus jamais ! C'était une erreur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger quand t'as joui en criant mon nom ! »

« Tais-toi ! C'était juste une expérience. Rien de plus ! »

« Rien de plus ? Et quand tu m'a embrassé ce matin, avant de partir ? C'était doux, tendre … ça prouve que nous deux, c'était pas juste pour le sexe ! »

Edward ne répondit pas, un conflit semblant se jouer dans son esprit.

« Mais arrête de réfléchir tout le temps ! On est appariés, merde ! Et je sais ce que ça implique, pour toi comme pour moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai toujours sur ta route et tu seras toujours sur le mienne. En luttant, tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance. Et tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux… »

Pour appuyer son propos, le brun ouvrit son esprit quelques secondes, dévoilant tout le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, là, tout de suite. »

Harry aurait dû avoir peur. Mais au lieu de ça, il rayonnait. Sans le savoir, Edward venait de lui donner l'occasion dont il rêvait. Toujours immobilisé au niveau des bras, il se jeta vers l'avant et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du vampire.

Cet argument sembla suffisant, car ce dernier oublia immédiatement ses projets de meurtre et se mit à répondre fougueusement au baiser. Et il voulait vraiment lui faire croire qu'il n'en mourrait pas d'envie ?

Profitant de la distraction d'Edward, Harry se libéra de sa poigne pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras.

« Tu m'aimes… », affirma le brun entre deux baisers.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre ? », soupira l'autre.

« Oui », fit-il avec assurance en s'éloignant un peu. « Je comprends que tu aies du mal à l'accepter, mais pense un peu à la façon dont tu me traites ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand t'as joui en criant mon nom », cita-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en approchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Harry avait beau crever d'excitation, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être encore rejeté. C'est pourquoi il détourna la tête et repoussa ce corps si attirant pressé contre le sien.

« Attends… Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'après m'avoir divinement baisé, tu ne vas pas encore me laisser, ou m'insulter en me mettant tout sur le dos ? »

« Peut-être le fait que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te baiser…»

_Alors il avait encore changé d'avis. _Le regard d'Harry s'éteignit. Déception. Tristesse.

Edward reprit :

« J'en ai assez de lutter alors que tout en toi m'appelle. Oui, je t'aime, et ça m'a fait peur de ressentir tout ça pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine. Mais je refuse de te _baiser, _comme tu dis. Cette fois, je vais te _faire l'amour_… »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il l'aimait. EDWARD L'AIMAIT ! Son cœur hurlait de bonheur, et même Edward aurait juré sentir le sien, mort, se remettre à battre pour ce garçon.

Peu importait que l'un soit vampire et l'autre sorcier. Que tous deux soient des hommes dont l'un était encore fiancé quelques heures auparavant. Que leurs pays soient séparés pas un océan. Peu importaient tous les obstacles à venir.

Ce n'étaient que détails futiles, ils l'avaient bien compris.

Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin accepté ce qui avait été décidé pour eux. La vie. Le désir. L'amour.

Bella avait eu raison. Cette nouvelle lune ci n'était pas une fin. C''était un début. Le début d'une histoire qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à écrire ensemble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! =D Merci d'avoir lu et… de reviewer ? ^^<strong>_


End file.
